We Are One
We Are One (ウィ・アー・ワン, Wi Ā Wan), sometimes shortened to WAO (Ｗ・Ａ・Ｏ), is the Stand of Sayuri Mihara. Appearance Before its conversion We Are One is a tall humanoid Stand, wearing a peaked cap with a golden twin-headed eagle of the Imperium of Man on it, and a gold-colored gas mask covering the entirety of its face connected to a rebreather slung on its back. It wears a golden plate armor and black officer shirt under a free-flowing high-collared black "militarized" duster coat with beige insides with a golden medal of the Imperial Aquila. As additions, it has a belt with three oversized pouches, a red sash, a pair of black gloves, black military trousers, steel shin guards with an eagle's head on their upper part, and brown combat boots. Underneath its mask, it has the face (and the voice, if somewhat distorted) of the vampire Dio Brando. Personality We Are One is an automated Stand that follows every order blindly and thus does not have a personality of its own per se. It does have a mind of its own however, which ultimately boils down into "protect and take care of Sayuri", and it may control Sayuri's body in order to accomplish it. But the moment Sayuri wakes up, We Are One will remove its hold over the body like a doll which strings were cut. Abilities We Are One is an automated Stand that is able to follow very precise commands. And aside from that it is also in possession of two incredibly powerful and versatile abilities ready to be used at Sayuri's beck and call. However, this is majorly offset with its pitiful power; a lack of range, low destructive power, a fragile form and the complete incapability of bettering itself. As such, the Stand requires precise and careful manoevres, strategies and tactics from its user's part to be used to its full effectiveness. After its conversion into an Integrated Stand, We Are One is entirely dependent on its user to do anything. Stand Summoning We Are One can summon other Stands both canon and fanmade, as long as it is within its Stand Arsenal. All summoned Stands are of less quality than the original, and may be destroyed through more conventional means, though summoned Stands that are hurt does not harm Sayuri. Summoned Stands' powers may or may not take a toll on Joseph himself. Leveling up will unlock more Stands along the way, and Stands can be gained through spending Ability Points, especially the non-canon Stands (such as The World Over Heaven for example). Currently it can only summon three Stands at a time, which is its limit. Stand Power Channeling We Are One can channel the unique powers of other Stands. However, the Stand can only channel the power of Stands inside of its Stand Arsenal. Channeled Stands' powers may or may not take a toll on Joseph himself (ex: Star Platinum: The World giving Jotaro heart problems may also happen to Joseph as well). While channeled, these Stands cannot be used as a summon and vice-versa. We Are One also does not gain the channeled Stand's natural power. Example: If We Are One channels the power of The World. The Stand can now stop time, but does not gain the Speed, Destructive Power, or even the Durability of The World's. Independent Action We Are One can sustain itself and work at full power regardless of Joseph's stamina, and will even stay active even if Joseph was out cold or worse. Pioneer Program Upgrade Thanks to the Pioneer of the Universe program, as Joseph levels up and gain new skills, the performance of We Are One gradually becomes better. Joseph's additional perks and abilities are also carried over. However, this ability is limited in its natural power being permanently stuck in that state (and the Stand Parameters somewhat accurately shows the Stand's natural power in this regard). Stand Arsenal King Blues King Blues (キング・ブルース, Kingu Burūsu) is one of the Stands within the Stand Arsenal of We Are One. It is the fusion of Diavolo's King Crimson and Abbacchio's Moody Blues. Powerful and fast in its own right, King Blues is an extremely dangerous close-range power type Stand within its range of 4 meters. It may not have much in the way of durability and combat range, but with its powers these weaknesses are easily negated as long as they are used wisely. King Blues have the ability to erase time, predict the future and replay past events, just like its two predecessors, although it could only use one ability at a time. King Blues can erase time up to an optimal maximum of 1 hour, and if Sayuri wants to, extend it further at the cost of increasing mental fatigue. Compared to Diavolo's use of it which only gives him time to prepare and position himself, Sayuri creatively uses this ability to "remove" themself from the timestream from the moment the ability is activated, deactivate the ability for a fraction of a second to attack the enemy, reactivate and then deactivate it again, rinse and repeat. Aside from that and them copycatting Diavolo's use of the ability, Sayuri also utilize this ability to conjure weapons from nowhere. King Blues' ability to predict the future produces within Sayuri's hair bangs mirror images of the general area around Sayuri with them as the main focus, allowing them to see what happens around them as well as directly at themself. However, the images are incomplete, showing only the final result without any of the steps taken to it and thus can be subject to interpretation. The prediction cannot be avoided, but Sayuri may take steps to steer it into a new direction and is the only one who can do so, minus other Stands and abilities that manipulates Fate or the future itself. And lastly, King Blues can "replay" past events with utmost precision. Any and every event that had happened to a particular location or person will be exactly recreated by King Blues, even if it shouldn't happen. King Blues can manipulate the reenactment as if it was a video; accelerating it to skip uninteresting or unnecessary events, decelerating it to observe situations more closely, or even pausing it altogether and allow people to interact with it if need be. The farther the event is in the past, the longer it takes for King Blues to be mobile once more and start replaying the events. And by way of a replay, King Blues also can disguise itself as something else like when Abbacchio and Moody Blues was up against Illuso and his Stand Man in the Mirror. Khepri Khepri (ケフプリ神, Kefupuri-shin) is one of the Stands within We Are One's Stand Arsenal. It is a fusion of Oingo's Khnum and Rubber Soul's Yellow Temperance. Khepri consists entirely of an amorphous yellow blob, of which is made out of Sayuri's own body. Unlike most Stands, Khepri is visible to the ordinary person due to it technically making up Sayuri's entire body when summoned or channeled. Sayuri likens Khepri to Carne's Notorious B.I.G Khepri's primary power is to assimilate organic matter, transmuting them into Stand energy and using it to grow stronger and larger. It also makes it visible to a normal person. When deposited even as a single drop on someone else's body, Khepri can slowly assimilate the body of the unfortunate host, eventually killing them. With the Euphoria upgrade, Khepri renders the host numb of its advances with them only feeling a pleasant, if a bit cold touch on the afflicted flesh. If Sayuri wishes to, Khepri can pile these extra "mass" inside of itself, making the blob denser while without adding anymore actual weight whatsoever. Its secondary power allows Khepri to alter their form at will, changing their body height, weight, scent, colors and gender. This can even include limbs and organs. This ability is instantaneous as Sayuri can assume a plethora of various physical appearances, from human-like to the utterly monstrous. This ability can also mimic other Stands as well, though only on a surface level. And due to it's blob-like nature, Khepri is physically impervious to any harm. It can resist cuts, hard impacts, burning and freezing. It nullifies Sayuri's vampiric weakness to sunlight at the cost of all their vampire abilities, but this isn't exactly much of a setback for them. For all intents and purposes, as long as Khepri is active, Sayuri is practically invulnerable to physical harm. Killer Queen Gold Experience Hierophant Green Silver Chariot Red Star House of Cards Trivia *The Stand's image directly came from a DeviantArt image of a Death Korps Commissar that the author had found by accident. Liking it too much, I decided to use it as We Are One's image. **For that matter, the Stand's name was also derived from a Warhammer 40,000 web series named [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyiDf91_bTEgnBN0jAvzNbqzrlMGID5WA If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device], specifically, the song used for their intros. *We Are One's ability is a reference to the ubiquitous fan theory that DIO's The World was supposed to be a Stand that has the powers of every Joestar family member/every Tarot-themed Stands. DIO's unexplained use of Hermit Purple, as well as acts like healing Pucci's defective foot, has been a fuel for this theory's spread.